


Good Boy

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: To the Moon and Back: Werewolf Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: “Such a good boy,” Ian whispers. Mickey huffs a laugh against his skin, but the arm around his waist tightens just a touch. “My good boy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



> I'm workin' on a loooong chaptered piece at the moment that I won't start posting until I've got at least 15 chapters written (it's gonna be 20 overall), so I will be significantly quieter than I've been of late. But I'll still pop in with little quick things now and again. Maybe as a break between writing each chapter.  
> Everyone seemed to love werewolf Mickey as much as I did so have some more of him. This is a little self indulgent, and I've just started on meds that are making my head a bit fluffy, so writing isn't coming as easy to me as it usually would.  
> Also my datemate Charlie started at a stressful new job so hopefully this will pick you up a bit, bae!

Ian doesn't notice it at first. It's probably because he doesn't ask anything of Mickey that would be pushing boundaries of their relationship. Usually things like: “can you pass me the remote?”, “can you grab me a beer while you're up?”, or “can you grab a table while I order?”. Nothing that asks Mickey to go out of his comfort zone. Just normal, everyday relationship things.

“I gotta get back. My lunch is nearly over.” Ian moves in to kiss Mickey automatically, and he springs back, defensive. Ian sighs. He's so used to being in private with Mickey, he forgets that he is denied the freedom of touch in public. “Awh, c'mon Mick. I got another six hours to go. Just gimme a quick kiss.”

Mickey seems to hesitate a second, before he grabs Ian by the back of the neck and drags him down, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Ian's hands hover at his waist, and he kisses back a bit softer, sweeter.

“Have a good rest of your day, asshole.” Mickey scowls up at him, the lightest blush on his cheeks. Ian brushes his lips along the pink dusting on his cheekbone, nuzzling his temple, grinning broadly.

“I will now.”

He doesn't think any more of it. Thinks it's just a little thing Mickey has done for him. No big deal.

*

It had started with one Jack Russell, and Ian hadn't taken much notice of the little terrier trailing behind them. Now, though, they've gathered quite a few. A pitbull cross, a Pomeranian or something similar, and three different mutts. All of them just trailing behind Mickey and Ian as they walk from the El to the Gallagher house.

“Uh, Mick.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes. They're following me.”

“Right. See. I was just gonna ask if you knew what was going on with all the dogs, but, uh. Care to expand on that?”

“They recognise the wolf.”

“What?”

“They can still smell the animal part of me, and I'm like, the alpha, so that's why they're following me.” He stops. The dogs do, too, looking up from sniffing the ground. Watching Mickey carefully. “See. They don't walk past me. They're following me.”

“Right.” Ian smiles, lopsided, always enjoying the small things that are unique to his werewolf boyfriend.

“They'll break up once we go inside.” Mickey takes a step forward, and waits for Ian to start walking before he falls into step.

Ian notices that Mickey stays half a step behind him. Huh. He's not sure if he's always done that, or if it's a new thing. He makes a mental note to check the next time they're walking, but within ten minutes he's forgotten all about it.

*

“Strip.” Ian watches with hungry eyes as Mickey practically tears his clothing off. “Slower.”

Mickey glares at him, but his hands slow. He peels his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. His thumbs slip beneath the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down along with his sweats. That's totally cheating, but Ian allows it, humming his approval as he slowly strokes himself. He loves how Mickey lets go during sex; lets Ian take control and look after him. Mickey pulls his socks off a bit quicker, then looks back to Ian. Ian can see the conflict in his expression; torn between moving for the bed, and waiting for Ian's next command.

“Come here.”

Mickey moves immediately. Ian leans up to meet him, catching the back of his neck and dragging him down onto the bed as he kisses him deeply. Mickey moans against his mouth, fingers going to Ian's hair, stroking through it. Ian kisses him until he's breathless; until his lips are saliva slick and throbbing from the pressure. He moves back, and Mickey's eyes flutter open. His pupils are blown, his lips parted, that fucking tongue teasing at the side of his mouth.

“On your back. Legs spread.”

Mickey obeys. Like he always does. Spreading his thighs nice and wide for Ian to settle between.

“Good boy,” Ian coos, scratching him behind the ear as he nuzzles against his temple. Mickey leans into the touch even as he growls in annoyance.

“Can we not do the fuckin' pet play thing?”

“It's not- Literally no one else would consider that pet play.”

“Yeah, well, I ain't no one else. I know you fuckin' coo over the wolf like that.”

“You fuckin' love it when I scratch behind you cute little ears, don't even try an' play me.” Ian presses a finger into Mickey mid-sentence, casual as anything. Mickey hums and arches a little, but the first finger meets little resistance now. They're at this often enough. It's not long before Ian's adding a second.

“The wolf-”

“Is you. You told me that yourself. I don't know why you're always tryna separate them.” Ian cups Mickey's jaw with his free hand, stroking his thumb along Mickey's chin. “It's okay to enjoy me petting your hair or praising you. It doesn't mean I'm seeing you as an animal. I know the difference.”

“I know you do. It's just- Mmm- I don't know. I guess I associate some things- Fuck- With being in wolf form.”

“Okay. From now on, if you don't like something, I'll do my best to stop.”

“I, uh.” Mickey looks up at from beneath his lashes, brief, before casting his eyes away. “I didn't say I didn't like it. Just. Maybe not- ahhhh- Not with sex.”

“That's fair.” Ian's worked himself up to three fingers now, and he drags them out of Mickey slowly enough to make him whine impatiently. “Want you to ride me. Ride me nice and pretty and come around my cock.”

“You have a filthy fuckin' mouth, Gallagher.” Mickey tackles him onto his back, and Ian smirks up at him.

“You kiss this mouth.”

“Yeah, and I know where it's been. _Filthy_.”

Ian laughs, sitting up so he can put a hand against Mickey's back, helping balance him as he lowers himself onto Ian's cock. They moan softly together as Mickey sinks down, and Ian laps at his nipple until he's squirming deliciously.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Ian flops down onto his back and smacks Mickey's ass. “Get on with it.”

And Mickey does. It's a beautiful sight to behold, and even though Mickey prefers doggy style, and Ian prefers Mickey on his back, so he can look at him but also put in more work, he truly appreciates it when Mickey rides him. He rubs at Mickey's thighs as he bounces. Watching the way his lips stay parted. Enjoying every moan as he takes all of Ian. Admiring the strands of hair that cling to his forehead as he works up a sweat.

“You're fucking beautiful, you know that?” Ian says, and he takes a hold of Mickey's cock before he can disagree, any argument lost in Mickey's moan.

*

Ian waits until later. Until they've showered and changed and are curled together in bed, warm and hazy, just starting to drift off. Mickey's head is on Ian's shoulder, his face pressed to his neck so he can smell him with each inhale. Ian's face is pressed to the top of Mickey's head. His hair tickles Ian's nose every time he breathes, but but he doesn't move.

His fingers move to pet at the base of Mickey's skull, rubbing circles into the curve at the base, trailing round to behind his ear. Mickey twitches, just barely, but enough for Ian to notice.

“Such a good boy,” Ian whispers. Mickey huffs a laugh against his skin, but the arm around his waist tightens just a touch. “My good boy.”

*

“Hey.” Ian moves forward to hug Trevor, before stepping back and gesturing towards Mickey. “This is my boyfriend, Mickey.”

“Hey. Nice to finally meet you. Ian's told me so much about you. Don't worry, all good.” Trevor grins and holds out his hand. Mickey just looks at it for a long moment. His shoulders are tense, his body language stiff.

“Mick.” Ian bumps his shoulder against Mickey's, which seems to jolt him into action. He gives Trevor's hand a brief shake.

“Yeah,” is all he manages to grit out.

Ian has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Even more so when Mickey is suddenly plastered against his side despite usually being the one complaining about PDAs. His arm goes around Ian's waist, even though his eyes remain on Trevor. He may not have his teeth bared, but he's no more subtle than he was as a wolf.

“Isn't Mickey the name of that dog you hang out with?”

The touch of tension that was beginning to drain from Mickey at Ian's touch is immediately back. Ian puts an arm around his shoulders and absently massages at one.

“Yeah,” he says with an easy smile. “What a coincidence, right?”

“Right. Weird, though. Oh!” Trevor suddenly waves at a black boy across the bar. He waves back, fighting through the crowd to stand beside Trevor. His hand goes to Trevor's waist much the same way Mickey's is resting on Ian's, and he leans in for a brief greeting kiss. “This is my boyfriend, Darnell. This is Ian, and his boyfriend Mickey.”

“Hey.” Darnell offers them both a smile and a wave.

“Hey.” Ian smiles back, and beside him, he feels Mickey's defensive posture start to melt away.

“Right. Let's get hammered, then.” Trevor grins, and leads Darnell to the bar.

Ian lingers so he can speak to Mickey alone, pressing against his back and curling his arms around Mickey's waist. Mickey leans into the touch.

“I told you we were just friends.”

“Can't help it. Don't like how he looks at you.”

“He has a boyfriend.”

“Doesn't matter.”

“Mickey.”

“Doesn't matter.” Mickey turns in his arms, taking a firm hold of Ian's hips, fingers biting in their grip. “You're mine.”

“And you're mine,” Ian says, a lot less heated. His statement is gentle but certain. He trails his fingertips down along Mickey's jaw. “But you're basically doing the human equivalent of pissing on your territory, so can you please like, take it down a few notches? Maybe don't scare my friends off.”

Mickey huffs in irritation, a sound that is so reminiscent of wolf Mickey's huffs that it makes Ian grin fondly. His fingers automatically find their spot behind Mickey's ear and he scratches as he presses a light kiss to Mickey's nose.

“Good boy.”

“Fuck you, Gallagher.”

“Thought we lost you. We got shots!” Trevor appears through the crowd with Darnell in tow, both holding two shot glasses.

“Y'know what,” Mickey says, soft enough for only Ian to hear. “He ain't that bad.”

*

“I'm soooo tired.” Ian drapes himself over Mickey's shoulders, slowly letting more and more weight rest on his boyfriend as his legs give up on holding him.

“Long shift?” Mickey starts to slump under Ian's weight, laughing and changing his stance, widening his feet so he's better balanced to hold him up.

“Mhm. I'm too tired to go on. Carry me to bed.”

“Alright.” Mickey reaches for the back of Ian's legs, starting to hoist him up. Ian flails out of his grasp.

“Woah, Mick, I was joking.”

“Oh.” Mickey's face is curiously blank for a second, but then it flickers to a smile. “Right, yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, guess I'm tired too.”

“You always do what I ask, huh?” Ian's just teasing, but his eyebrows raise when Mickey blushes.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I... Was just kiddin'.”

Mickey rubs a hand over his face and mumbles something. Ian gently peels the hand away.

“Can you repeat that? Kinda got lost in your palm.”

“I said,” Mickey grits out between his teeth. “It's automatic instinct.”

“What is?”

“Doing what you say.” Mickey looks heavenward. Ian is at a loss.

“What? Why?”

“Because you're the fucking alpha.”

“But... I'm not even a wolf.”

“No. But you- You beat my challenge. That time on your back step, with the staring thing. And, like, I bear my throat and stomach to you all the fuckin' time.”

“Yeah, for tummy rubs.”

“Doesn't matter. They're all submissive signs. What, you tellin' me you didn't know?”

“'Course I didn't know. Shit. Have I been makin' you do things? Can you say no to me?”

“No, you haven't been makin' me do shit.” Mickey rolls his eyes, catching Ian's hands and tugging him closer so he can hide his embarrassment against his chest. “I can... Fight it. If I want. Like I'm not gonna fuckin' prance in front of a car if you asked. I can resist. Just... Well, usually I want to listen to you.”

Ian smiles. He frees one of his hands so he can rub the soft area behind Mickey's ear. Mickey sighs and leans into the touch, automatically relaxes a bit.

“You'd tell me,” Ian says. “If there's ever anything you don't wanna do. Or, should I be careful how I phrase sentences?”

“Nah, it's fine. Look, it's not a big deal. It's just why- When you say things like that, sometimes, I just- Without thinking.”

“Right. Yeah.” Ian nods, stroking Mickey's hair as he moves back to grin down at him. “So, does this make you my bitch then?”

Mickey punches him in the stomach for that, but Ian just laughs, pulling him in for a grinning kiss.


End file.
